


I want all of your attention

by LionsHeart



Series: King & King of L.A. [4]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Time for them alone together without other people's drama, Vacation, Zude at the beach, tiny bit of a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsHeart/pseuds/LionsHeart
Summary: What could a vacation for Jude & Zero look like? Just the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted them to get away from the L.A. drama for once. With just a tiny bit of drama between the two of them. I really hope you enjoy this, a little feedback would be unbelievably kind. Have fun <3

The sun was shining almost uninterrupted. Right now there was a tiny cloud covering it but other than a few little clouds the sky was spotless blue. And on the deck where he was laying there was not even a hunch of wind or just a breeze which was absolutely brutal. Zero pulled his headphones off and breath out heavily. He didn't plan on falling asleep when he came down to sit in one of the laid back chairs by the pool. It was early in the morning when he went outside and Jude had still been asleep but now he looked at his watch and realized that it was already past noon. How much he was able to relax away from L.A., away from the Devils, away from all the drama was highly satisfying. 

The house that they had rented to stay at was really perfect and luxurious. Plus, the best thing in Zero's opinion was, that it was so quiet. In this neighborhood there were only a hand full of equally expensive houses but they were also so far apart that every property gave the residents as much privacy as possible. If money was the only thing he had to put on the table to get a quiet vacation with Jude, he would definitely put it out anyday. Jude had protested, saying they wouldn't need such a big house for the 3 weeks they had planned to stay on the island but when Zero, very hesitantly, agreed to split the cost between the two of them he was finally on board. 

With a groan, Zero pushed himself up and walked back into the house, only to see Jude sit on the couch, in a white v-neck shirt and a pair of black Adidas shorts. He was on the phone. At the sight of the phone Zero grid his teeth. Jude was working, again, in his free time, again. Because he didn't look at him when he entered the room, Zero moved into Jude's sight to get his attention.   
“Absolutely. I send the details to them yesterday and I hope they'll get back to us as fast as possible. The numbers aren't negotiable.” Jude said to who ever was at the other end of the call. He looked up and gave Zero a short one-over. Than he looked back at the laptop that he had balanced in his lap. With one hand he closed it and put it down on the coffee table. “Exactly. Yeah, exactly.”  
The fact that Jude was completely unfazed by his boyfriend half naked appearance scratched at Zero's ego.

Zero sat down on the floor in front off Jude. He leaned back to show off his body and grinned up to his boyfriend. Jude looked down at him for a second but he turned away, still completely unmoved. Fine. Zero got up on his knees and moved closer to where Jude was sitting. With one hand he gripped Jude's white shirt, the other hand he moved up Jude's inner thigh and he stretched up to lean his head against Jude's chest. Without a warning, Jude smacked his hand away and with an annoyed sound he got up and walked away from Zero towards the garden of the house. Zero could hear him saying on the phone “No I'm still here. Yes, no absolutely. How much did they want to invest into that?”

Zero couldn't help but roll his eyes while he sat back down and watched Jude walk outside. Sometimes he really thought Jelena didn't move a finger for “her” team and just dumped all the work onto Jude because she knew that he would work his ass off for whatever it was that needed to be done. Give Jude work and not only would it get done but he would set every single detail 100% perfect. The curse of the perfectionist. This was the first vacation they ever took together and it had taken Zero weeks to convince Jude to come with him. Jude was like an addict when it comes to his work. 

The last five days, since they arrived on the small island, Jude had spend either on the phone or in front of his laptop, looking through files and typing e-mails. Zero spend the time watching TV or just lying outside in the sun, either by the pool or at the small private beach that belonged to the house. It wasn't that he wanted to go anywhere else, it wasn't about going out. He wanted to spend his time in this gorgeous house or go swimming in the ocean but he didn't want to do that alone. Jude's inability to just enjoy the time they had here alone together was extremely frustrating. It was about time to put an end to this. 

He reached for the laptop on the glass coffee table. When he opened it he saw that, of course, Jude had locked it with a password. Zero looked up to check that Jude didn't see what he was doing but Jude was still standing with his back turned to him. So he tried a few words and combinations that he thought Jude might use as a password, Jude's birthday, the number plate of his Porsche, his last name. Nothing. In a very egocentric move Zero typed in his own name, didn't work. He leaned back ruffled his hair and watched his partner, who was still standing outside talking at the phone.

Something only Jude would use. Than he had an idea and it actually worked. “Gideon-stupid” Zero muttered with a grin. “Sentimental bastard.” He changed the password to a number combinations that only he would remember and turned the device off. One problem solved. He knew what he was about to do was dumb and very childish but he was not willing to spend his three weeks in this place rooming with a robot.

Slowly he got up and walked outside hoping that Jude wouldn't notice him. Zero walked close up to Jude and yanked the phone out of his hand. Than he ran. As fast as he could down to the beach. He could here Jude running after him but because Zero took him by surprise he couldn't catch up. Zero walked a few steps into the water, took a swing and threw the phone away as far as he could. It flew satisfyingly far and Zero turned around to see Jude walk towards him. He had never seen him that angry.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jude yelled. He pushed at Zero's shoulders obviously trying not to punch him in the face. “What was that? Why did you do something so dumb?”  
“Well you didn't have to live with a walking computer for the past few days.” Zero said and he couldn't help but laugh even though that was making Jude even more mad. “Do you know what a vacation is Jude? Maybe you should google that.....oh wait. You can't.”  
“Yes I know what a damn vacation is. Do you know what responsibility is? Because unlike you I have job that actually requires that.”  
“Oh come on don't start like that. Just relax Jude.” He reached up to caress Jude's face but Jude pushed him away.  
“That phone contains my life!”  
“No it doesn't! It contains your job. That's it.”  
“Yes exactly! My job! Point made.” Jude yelled and pointed at the water where is phone sank. Zero looked at him completely shocked.  
“Your job is not your life Jude.” He said carefully.  
“Oh really? What more do I have?” 

“Really Jude?” He raised his eyebrows and stretched out his arms as if to say “Me. That's what you have.” Jude let out a frustrated groan and rubbed his hands over his eyes.  
“That was a very important call Zero. You have no idea how much money was on the line there.” Jude said in a calmer tone. He looked at Zero and his eyes were full of despair. Zero knew that the EVP thing was important to Jude and that he took it extremely serious. Jude loved this team but enough was enough. 

“Yes you are right I don't know. And neither should you. You shouldn't care because this is your time off. Who gives a shit if the head bitch has to take care of some stuff? You can't be available all the time. I know that you are a control freak but you have to let this go.”Zero said. He saw the disbelieve in his boyfriends expression so he cut him off before he could respond. “No don't. I know what you want to say. It's her team, not ours. The dumb team doesn't matter right not. The only people who matter are right here. What more do you have? You are looking at it, stupid. Me. That's what you have and you are always going to have it. I'm not going anywhere, ever. Jobs come and go. End of story.”

Jude closed his eyes. He could feel the water wash around his feet, he could smell the ocean and feel a light but warm breeze. They had been here for almost five days and he never went done to the small beach since they had arrived. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew Zero was right. All the time he didn't even try for once to enjoy this place which looked like paradise to him. Even on the flight here on the private yet he was talking on the phone to three different investors and agents because of new players who were scheduled to transfer to the Devils. This was supposed to be their time off.   
Zero had played an amazing season and Jude got along with Jelena better than he thought. A month ago he had finally agreed to hire somebody to overlook the progress on their house because he just didn't have the time to handle this all by himself. That didn't stop him from showing up at the construction site as often as he could. Like Zero said, control freak and he just could shake it.

“Jude where is your mind at?” Zero said, stepping closer to him. He snug an arm around Jude's waist and leaned his head against Jude's temple. “Say it with me. Vacation. Not that difficult, just three syllables. Come on say it. Vacation.” He pulled Jude closer. Jude still had his eyes closed but his mouth twitched and Zero could see that he was holding back a smile.   
“Vacation.” Jude said defeated. “I was really being an asshole. Right?” He looked down at Zero.   
“Urg.” Zero groaned. He moved his hand under Jude's shirt and pulled Jude with him further towards the water. “I think you just can't help yourself. You love control, that's just who you are.” Jude let himself be dragged along but he gripped Zero's hips when they walked deeper into water, which luckily was warm and cold enough at the same time, giving a nice contrast to the humid air. 

“I'm sorry.” He said honestly. He turned his head to breath in the smell of Zero's skin.   
“It's okay.” Zero grinned. “By the way, I also changed the password of your laptop so you won't use that either. It's completely cold-turkey for you.” He heard a protesting noise from Jude but Zero quickly shut him up by pressing their lips together. They were now so deep in the water that their feet didn't reach the ground and they had only each other to hold onto. Zero broke the kiss to pull the wet shirt over Jude's head. He snagged one of his legs around Jude's waist pulling him even closer as if he was able to melt their bodies together. Jude laid one arm on Zero's shoulder and moved the other hand into Zero's short hair.   
“So this is what I missed, is it?” Jude grinned.  
“This and a million other things. Seriously, you were holding me so off distance I thought you didn't want me anymore.” Zero pouted.   
“Aw were you missing attention?”

“I wasn't missing attention. I was missing YOUR attention. That's like a thousand time worse. Took me such a long time to get you so I'm not so willing to let it go.” Zero brushed his lips against Jude's cheek. It was true, it took him long to get this guy, who he sometimes thought deserved way better than him but Jude chose him. And sometimes when they were both busy back in L.A. they didn't have anywhere near enough time for each other than they should. But at the end of every day he still gravitated towards Jude, as his home, as his safety and as the only person who really knew him. The only attention that mattered.  
“I was being an asshole, Gideon. I'm really sorry.” Jude gave him a quick kiss. Than he let go of him and leaned back in the water to stay floating on his back. Zero pushed himself under water for a few second and swam closer towards Jude. He stroked Jude's hair back out of his face.  
“I love you more than my job. You know that right?” Jude said while looking up at Zero. Zero just nodded. “But you still own me a new phone.”  
“Yeah you can chose one when we get back home.” Zero laughed. 

Jude reached up, cupped Zero's face and pulled him down for another kiss. “I think I haven't even said thank you. For making me take this vacation and for giving us this time together.”  
“Yeah I know. I feel highly unappreciated. This is like the second most romantic thing I have done in my life and it's like I'm dragging a prisoner along with me who doesn't even want to be here. Did you even see that that damn house has an inside pool too? Did you see the kitchen, that you will never cook in because you can't cook? Freaking awesome!” Zero said, leaning his chin on Jude's collarbone, looking up at the sun that was now standing really high. He could feel Jude chuckle and he bend down and playfully bit Jude's neck. 

“Second most romantic thing?” Jude asked, seeking his eyes.  
“Being super spontaneous and kissing a super hot sports agent on national television to prove to him that I love him more than anything else was another level of romantic right?” he gave back mockingly and winked at Jude.  
“Oh right, I almost forgot about that.” Jude pulled himself back up to really look at his partner.   
“You did?” Zero said with fake offense in his voice. “That's so rude.” He splashed water in Jude's face but caught one of his hands under water to pull him closer.   
“I think I deserve a reward.”  
“Oh do you?”  
“Mhm, I think I have done everything right these past weeks and you have been really bad.”  
“What reward do you expect?”  
“I'll bet you can think of something. Now that I have eliminated all other distractions, I'm the only thing you can focus on.”  
“Is that right?” Jude grinned while putting his arms around Zero's waist. “I thought I'm too much of a stuck up to have fun and now you took away all the things that I could be in charge of.”  
“You want to have control over something?”  
“That's the only way I can function.”  
“That's fine by me. I'm all yours boss.”

Jude's eyes were getting darker and he bit down on his lip. He lunged forward and captured Zero's lips in a heated kiss. Zero moaned into the kiss. Feeling Jude close to him like this, the water flowing around them and the sun heating up the air mad his head spin. It took all his willpower to break the kiss for air. Jude breathed heavily as well.  
“You were right.” He breathed out. “I was missing out of something.”  
“Time to catch up.” Zero hissed, nuzzling against Jude's neck while Jude's hands reach under the back of his shorts, giving them even more physical friction.  
“Thank you, Gideon. For everything.”  
“Don't be stupid. This is all my selfishness speaking. Just because I want all your attention to myself.”  
“Well it definitely worked.” Jude whispered against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason why it ends like this is because of my inability to write interesting sex scenes. I hope you still enjoyed it.


End file.
